Jen Small
Jen Small is the main antagonist of the series. Physical Appearance He has a black and white head with red cheeks, looking similar to that of a cat's. He wears a black vest and black dress pants. His head is detached from the rest of his body and does not need to be nearby. There have been times where the two were miles apart. He took inspiration from Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, and Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Personality Diagnosed with Dissociate Identity Disorder (DID). This is due to the fact that this is not his original body. Many times, it doesn't take much to make the original owner to sit and slowly disintegrate. Jen (Personality 1) Trying to enjoy life to the fullest, he has an almost permanent smile. Laughs at small and big inconveniences but quick to take care of them. He is quite power hungry, and has some anger issues (he does the laugh, you know the, "I'm gonna kill you" laugh). Jen will keep a low profile though in user {I don't think user is the right word here but I don't know what to replace it with either so maybe fix that} to continue his work in secret, but when he snaps, he really doesn't care who's around to see his destruction. Jester (Personality 2) The Jester is the original man that Jen possessed. He looked quite different from the body that Jen has given him. Determined to take his body back even after thousands of years. He is kind, sweet, caring, loyal, but sensitive and broken. (Yo, D, should i give jester his own page? For like, what he was like before jen messed him up){If there's enough to fill a whole page but if it's just what he looked like before and his personality again, then you should probably just put a breif description of his appearance here} The Mix ("Personality" 3) Of course after being together for so long, ideas may merge into one. They find times where both of them think the same, almost creating a new person (Steven Universe fusion style). One or the other usually snaps out of it and separates themself from the other. It usually leads the two in conflict and arguing. Jen would move onto another body, but doing so would cause his appearance and palette to be completely different which he didn't want. Debut Jen has appeared since the very first episode, The Prologue, and his name was not revealed until S1E2, Beehive, by The Beekeeper. Relations Jester Jen is aware of his every move, sometimes able to stop it, sometimes not. However, he holds no hate towards Jester, he is actually quite empathetic towards Jester as Jen usually would have moved onto another body by now. Rick Found at a young age and kept only because Rick is vital to Jen's plan. Jen is aware of how easily manipulated Rick is and uses it to his advantage. Terrance The one he was "bound by fate to kill". It bothers him that Terrance can't see the power he holds and had quite a history with his family. Jen promises this time he'll end the family tree. Tom He hates how much Tom looks up to him. He's not even sure how the kid knew that he was behind most of the disasters, and actually envy's those with a quiet life. He ends up using Tom because Tom has some beef with the child as well. Playlist This is what helped build this character * ミラクルミュージカル - The Mind Electric * Ooga Booga - Someday * Ollie Mn - Never Fall in Love Again * I Don't Know How But They Found Me - CHOKE Trivia * Single but not alone (dang it Jester, you're ruining his chances) * Straight * Favorite Food is Coslaw * Favorite Drink is Sprite * Has a soft spot for the typical pistol * Enjoys kitchen knives Category:Characters